


Hidden Kikkou-Karada

by HardStansOnly



Series: roped into it [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Established Relationship, Headspace, Healthy Polyamory, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, The kids are just around to roast the three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Chan wears his ropes to work





	Hidden Kikkou-Karada

**Author's Note:**

> DID Y’ALL SEE THIS BOY WAS FUCKING PINK??? Chan leave some of my dick for other people CH RI S T - S

Minho was just minding his own damn business in the dance studio when Chan, Jisung and Felix walked in fresh from the salon. Despite the bucket hat he used to cover his eyes while practicing he caught a glimpse of cotton candy pink hair from under the brim.

“Decided to give up the ghost on the orange Felix? The pink suits you,” he chuckled continuing his moves.

“Jokes on you mom, Chan is the pink one,” Felix's deep voice sounded smug. Stopping in his tracks Minho turned, hand already snatching off his hat to stare. “Oh man Changbin owes me big.”

“Hey,” Chan smirked. “What do you think?” Chan tilted his head running his fingers through the pink locks, “do you like it?”

“I literally cannot watch your foreplay I'm leaving,” Jisung laughed covering his ears. “Quick Felix, run!” Minho waited patiently until the door clicked firmly behind the two before crossing the room to crowd Chan against the wall.

“Fuck you look good.” He didn't gave Chan a chance to respond, instead he kissed the Aussie with every ounce of desperation that was curling through his body. Chan's hands fisted the front of the dancer's shirt holding him in place.

“Fuck Minnie,” Chan pulled away breathless and a little dazed. Minho pulled their hips together harshly. “Fuck.”

“Serves you right coming in here looking this good,” Minho kissed him again. “How am I supposed to focus when you look like this?”

“What are you thinking about?” Chan was getting bold, dropping his voice lower he continued, pressing his lips to Minho's ear. “How my silver ropes would look pretty with my hair?” Chan rolled his hips slightly, “or how the lipgloss I swiped from the makeup noonas would match as I sucked your -”

Knock knock knock

“Time to go,” Chan wiggled out. “See you at home.” Minho swallowed heavily as Chan sauntered to the door smiling innocently at Woojin and Hyunjin on his way out. Knocking his head against the wall Minho turned to the other two.

“He got you too huh,” Hyunjin laughed openly at him. “He got Woojin all kinds of worked up too.” Minho and Woojin shared a long look with each other. “I'm going to gag.”

“Listen here you,” Minho shook himself back into focus, “thin walls.” Hyunjin squeaked indignantly, face flushing a deep crimson.

“You're both brats,” Woojin sighed running his hands down his face. “What fresh hell do you have planned for us today?”

***

Chan hadn't been expecting to get pink hair when he went to the salon but when the stylist suggested it he couldn't help himself. Getting home he'd barely made it through the door before Minho dragged him into their room.

“You are an insufferable tease,” Chan laughed breathlessly into the dancer's mouth. Minho's hands were everywhere making him tremble.

“What's wrong Minnie. Couldn't get me out of your head?” Chan bit his lip when Minho ground against him, “you didn't even give me a chance to get my lipgloss on.”

“You wanna doll up to suck my cock Channie?” Minho panted into his neck forcing himself not bite down on the skin.

“Yes. Yes I wanna be pretty and suck you-” The door swung open half a moment before shutting. “Hi Woojin,” Chan grinned. “I was just telling Minnie I wanted to get prettied up and suck his cock. Want to join?”

“No,” Woojin arched an eyebrow. “I think we should make him wait. Don't you Minnie?” Minho glared venomously. “You don't get to touch that pretty cock of yours until I give you permission,” Chan looked intrigued. “Hands off Minnie.”

“I hope you're gonna fill in.” Minho complained removing himself from their leader. 

“I didn't say he couldn't suck your cock. I said he couldn't touch his,” Woojin smiled widely. “Can you do that for me Chan? Can you take care of Minnie but not cum?”

“What do I get in return?” Chan was already pulling out the tube from his pocket to apply the gloss making his lips a shiny pink.

“I'll put a harness on you to wear tomorrow at practice,” Chan grinned widely. “And if you're really good,” Woojin stepped into his space so the younger was pressed firmly between him and the wall, “I'll use it to hold you down and fuck you in the bathroom.” Chan felt his pupils expand. “Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Chan breathed, “I want that please.”

“Then on your knees,” Chan dropped like a stone. “Minnie.” The slide of Minho into his mouth had Chan forcing his eyes to stay open. He knew their youngest lover liked it best when he held eye contact.

“Chan,” Strong fingers tangled into his hair. Pulling back he sucked lightly on the very tip, hand slowly stroking in place of his mouth. “Oh fuck.” The broken noises of his lover was making the no touching rule annoying. “Baby I love it when you're on your knees.” Swirling his tongue around the head one last time Chan closed his eyes getting lost in the sensations. “Ch-chan. Fuck.” Minho whimpered gripping his hair tighter.

“That's right Minnie,” Woojin murmured into the youngest's ear. “Do you hear how pretty he sounds Channie?” Minho's breaths were getting more erratic. “Cum on his face Minnie.” Closing his eyes tighter Chan grinned when Minho groaned pulling out. The feeling of the sticky fluid hitting his face brought up a wave of pride and accomplishment. Chan liked knowing he brought his lovers pleasure though he had to admit that it was more his thing when in deep subspace.

“Thank you Channie,” Minho was leaning against Woojin breathing heavily, though an adoring smile was painted across his face. “Let me get you you a towel.” Pulling his shorts back up Minho pulled a shower towel from that morning out so he could kneel in front of Chan and gently clean his face. “You did so good for us Channie. Right Woojin?”

“He did,” Woojin held a hand out helping them both stand. “We have an early day tomorrow so we should get the kids fed and settled for the night.”

***

Woojin was up with the first sound of their alarm clock. The sun was still firmly hid under the horizon but the soft light bleeding under the door signaled that Chan had woken up before them. Woojin rolled on to his back trying to make himself wake up but as soon as he did Minho sleepily curled around his side trapping him under the dancer.

“Minnie,” Woojin kissed his forehead. “Minnie, baby it’s time to wake up.”

“Five more minutes.” Minho slurred into his shoulder, “please Woo.” Wiggling his arm under the dancer to pull him close Woojin closed his eyes.

Their quiet bubble was popped nearly twenty minutes later when a weight on his hips woke Woojin back up. Resting with his ass firmly against Woojin's groin Chan sat in his boxers smiling down softly at the two of them. On the nightstand sat the bundle of silver ropes ready to be put on the man.

“Morning.” Chan bent down to kiss Minho’s temple, “time to get up Minnie.”

“Nooooo,” Minho protested nuzzling deeper into Woojin’s chest. “Sleep now.”

“If you don’t get up soon you’ll be fighting Seungmin for the shower,” Woojin nudged him. “Besides we can’t be late today.” Minho sighed heavily.

“Fine.” Hefting himself up Minho kissed Woojin softly before turning to Chan. “No kiss for you.” Chan arched an eyebrow. Grabbing the dancer’s face Chan brought him in for a searing kiss, hips dragging slightly against Woojin’s as he rocked back and forth. Taking a moment to appreciate the sight Woojin let himself buck up once just to hear his lover moan into Minho’s mouth.

“Alright you two,” Woojin grabbed Chan’s hips to stop the motion. “Minho go shower.”

“You two are rude as hell,” Minho’s breath was ragged, “the absolute wor-” Chan curled his tongue around the younger’s again.

Grinding firmly against Woojin again Chan added lowly, “let’s be late.”

***

In the end they were only twenty minutes late, all three huffing apologies and bowing to the instructors profusely blaming over sleeping and missed alarms. Thankfully the idea of Chan getting an extra twenty minutes of sleep was enough to make everyone happy so they were let off with minimal grumbling.

“If you keep stroking your shirt they’re going to start asking questions.” Woojin whispered as Chan traced the ropes under his sweater.

“Thanks for tying me up Woojin,” Chan softly smiled. Under the thick sweater the silver ropes criss-crossed along his chest in the harness. The hexagon in the middle of his sternum occasionally shifted reminding him of its presence. Despite being made for long wear the kikkou-karada harness looped around him in a way that made dance difficult so while Woojin had been tying it on him, Chan and Minho worked out excuses for him to be in the studio the whole day instead of the standard split time. Not that they needed to worry, generally they had control of their schedules, but they wanted a solid story just incase.

“You should be hustling to the studio since you convinced our dance instructor you needed a day off,” Woojin mock scolded, winking at Minho who was leaning against the dance room door ginning at them. “Though I don’t think he’s too upset.”

“Not after this morning,” Chan snorted blowing them both a kiss. “Have fun and play nice with the kids.”

“Says the one that’s about to be roasted by Jisung and Felix for the next five hours,” Minho blew a kiss back. “Let us know if we need to pick up aloe on the way home.

***

Chan managed to get a lot of work done even with Jisung and Felix poking at him whenever they stopped for a break. They had nearly finished a full song when he noticed his phone going off.

Woojin: We’re slammed today  
Chan: :(  
Woojin: I know  
Minho: Don’t worry we have something better in mind  
Chan: Leaving you two alone was a mistake  
Minho: *smooches*

“I’m gonna gag,” Jisung laughed when Chan made a face at his phone. “Come on dad back to work.”

“And here I was hoping for a night we could all go home at once,” Felix joked in English. “You should really just get your own place even with all the bills you'd be saving a fortune.” Chan stuck his tongue out. Switching back to Korean he added, “looks like it’s a movie night.”

“You know the best part of this? We haven’t had to pay for our own movies in like six months,” Jisung rearranged his lyric sheets. “Father Time? Is this what it was like when, what’s it called? ‘Blockbuster’ was around?” Jisung asked adding air quotes to the name.

“You’re mouthy for a fetus,” Chan smiled pleasantly, “and you’re still stuck with me for another three hours.”

“You’ve done it now,” Felix groaned hitting his head against the music stand holding his lyrics. “We’re doomed.”

“Yes you are.” Pocketing his phone Chan fired up the mics. “Let’s start from the top.” Both of his fellow rappers groaned.

***

“ _Woooojin_ ,” Chan goaned hands planted on their desk as Woojin had three fingers in him. Once they had gotten home both of his partners had stripped him until he was only in the harness and lead him over to the desk with matching smiles. On the edge of the desk Minho sat next to them watching with a grin plastered on his face. “Wooojin please.”

“But you’re so pretty like this Chan,” Minho ran a thumb through the drool that was pooling on Chan’s lower lip smearing it down the pointed chin then back into the open mouth letting the shiny lips close around it. 

“What’s your color Channie,” Woojin kissed Chan’s spine in the middle of one of the hexagons.

“Green,” Chan released the digit he’d been sucking on to lay his head on the desk. “I’m green.”

“Good boy Channie. Put your leg up on the desk.” Shifting his weight Chan did as asked, gasping when the change of angle sent a new wave of pleasure through him. “Do you like that baby?” Woojin gripped the harness making it tug harshly against his body.

“F-fuck,” Chan dragged his nails along the wood gasping at each slide and curl of fingers. A set of fingers gripped his hair tightly pulling his head up.

“You still with us Channie?” Minho tilted his head taking in his heavy eyed lover.

“..s.” Chan swallowed heavily past his thick tongue. “‘M he..re..” Minho’s eyes shot up over Chan’s head, “‘M gooOD.” Chan gasped again when the long fingers gently rubbed against his sweet spot. “Ah...woo..”

“Cum for me baby,” Woojin’s voice filtered through the fog, “be a good boy for me.” Unable to disobey if he wanted Chan came moaning brokenly, a warm hand wrapped around him working him through it until all he could do was whine at the overstimulation. “So good for us Channie. So good.”

“You did perfect Chan,” Minho’s voice hummed as the rope around his body began to pull loose. “Little bit of irritation but looks like there’s no blisters.”

“We should have had him take it off,” Woojin’s voice was laced with concern.

“He wouldn’t have and you know it,” Minho retorted. “Channie likes it too much even when he knows better.”

“Hmm.” Woojin huffed. When the last of the knots unraveled Woojin moved them all onto the bed. “Channie?”

“Sleep,” Chan nuzzled into his chest, “‘M tired.” Looking over their lover’s shoulder Woojin and Minho smiled. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
